


The Devil May Cry

by BornofFireandIce



Series: Playing With Fire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Witchcraft, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley needs a Witch. He wasn't expecting what he would find. She didn't want to like him. She wanted to remain guarded from outside influence. Yet when they meet she was like a moth to a flame, but will the flame be the end of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Place for the Devil

_Where in the hell is this place? Where have I tracked her? Why in the hell is it so damn green? Crowley bristled at the moving blades of grass. This is where she should be._ He smelled the air, the grit resting on his tongue. The only conclusion he could determine was the American South.

 _Mississippi? No. Not humid enough. Alabama? Not hot enough. Georgia?_ He frowned. _Where is the damn Witch?_ He felt a distinct prickle attacked his spine. He slowly turned to be leveled with a pair of haunting yellow eyes and a toothy snarl.

“Familiar. Well, can’t say that was expected.” Crowley raised one practiced eyebrow. _It’d explain being sent here. Mutt’s protection._ The six foot tall gray wolf stared angrily at Crowley. The wolf snapped his sharp, hungry teeth.

Crowley couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips before he blew a high whistle bringing his Hellhound. The two monsters began to circle.

“Tell your Witch, I’d like a word.” Crowley spoke calmly. The wolf flashed a sorrowful look in his eyes.

 _You’ll regret this, Demon. She’s never one to play nice._ The wolf responded.

“Did I stutter?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

 _Your loss, jackass._ A rumble began at Crowley’s feet. A jet black Silverado barreled around a corner and down the dirt road towards Crowley. He smirked.

 _A country bumpkin? Grand._ The truck spun gravel to a stop. The dust flew like a billowing cloud behind a caged bull that had just been released. When the door was thrown open, a pair of dark leather boots hit the ground. Crowley slowly carried his shocked eyes up the tight, destroyed denim, clad legs, curvy hips, and landed on the manicured black nails tapping on a well-defined chambray covered waist. Her white shirt hung low on her chest, showing off a hint of a black bra. Crowley almost couldn’t stop his shock jaw from dropping. Her dark braid stopped below her breast, loose strands of hair were fighting against the band holding the ends together. A smudge of dirt covered her freckled covered cheek. Green eyes stared at him, as if he were merely a human and she was his desired crossroad’s demon. The observation lasted merely a few seconds, but it was enough for her to catch him staring.

She whistled for the wolf to move to her side. “Alright, alright. Put your dicks away, fellas.” He remained with his tail towards the woman.

“Nice pup.”

“You’ve got yourself a mighty fine Hellhound as well.” Her piercing eyes glared at the general area of the hellhound.

“Thanks, bred him for these circumstances.” Crowley petted the top of Growley’s head.

“Aeon, into the truck.” She nodded to the wolf. The wolf turned sharply on his foot and made his way back to his witch. The wolf easily jumped the side of the truck and rested into the truck bed, staring at Crowley like Crowley was the one to be worried about.

“I’ve got an inklin’ you have a reason for calling on me?” She looked at Crowley.

“I do.” He pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Call off your hellhound. I ain’t got time for that.” She sighed as she turned to move back towards her truck. “I figure you’re a demon, you’re not going to want a ride.” She looked at him.

“Well…”

“There is an offer on the table. But we’re not talking business in the middle of a dirt road. People talk, especially here.” She easily climbed into the truck. Crowley kept himself from weighing options. He sighed as he blinked into the passenger seat.

“You’re a powerful witch.”

“Somethin’ like that.” She threw her truck into drive and began to barrel into a direction lost on Crowley.

“There’s a lot of demons with your name on their lips in Hell.”

“There’s a lot of dumb asses with my name on their lips just down the road. I don’t bother myself with ‘em much.” She smirked.

“Ah, but the infamous Coraline Alice Jackson. You’ve got a reputation.”

“Well, you know my name, sir. What’s yours again?” she asked.

“Crowley.”

“Crowley. Welcome to the mountains of Georgia.” She muttered.

“How does a witch like you become powerful and have a familiar?” he asked.

“By keeping her mouth shut and observing. What do you want?” She threw her truck in park when they reached a two story brick home. Crowley watched as the shimmer around the house began to shake. He could see an ancient plantation style home behind the façade.

“Impressive magic.” He muttered.

“I take my home where ever I go. I hide it behind something they’re used to seeing. Small on the house side, bigger on the inside.” She smirked, as if she was making a joke. Crowley watched as Cora slid from the leather seat and match pace with her long legged wolf. She was at least a head shorter than the mutt. Yet she moved with sleek grace of a fox. She took careful and precise steps, just like he imagined she did with her words. She turned to stop in front of her door.

“Inside, shall we?” he asked. She nodded as she led the way. Aeon followed close to his master.

 _I don’t trust him._ The wolf spoke fiercely.

“You’re just pissed that he pulled a hellhound on you.” She scratched the wolf between the ears. Aeon sighed. Cora pushed a key inside the lock and spun it until the lock clicked. When she opened the door, the inside no longer looked like what should belong with a brick home. Rather inside was a witch’s paradise of spells and protections that lined the ceilings. Old wooden beams lined the ceiling, etched into them were sigils.

 _I would have killed the bastard._ Cora shook her head.

“Aeon, shut the fuck up, will ya? I’m trying to think.” She rubbed her neck as she led the wolf and the demon into her recently remodeled kitchen. “Just finished the remodel about two days ago. I figure it looks pretty damn good.” She sighed. Rubbing the skin of her neck as she took in her work.

“It looks rather nice. Must admit, I enjoy the gray masonry with the dark mahogany.” Crowley looked around the room, accepting the empty glass on the table. He filled it with his favorite Craig.

“I’m gonna need a drink. Go ahead and take a seat at the island. I’m sure you have a deal you’d love to sell me.” She opened her cabinets.

“Right. Coraline.” Crowley began.

“Cora works just fine.”

“I need a spell…” He began. She sighed as she turned to look at him. She downed the glass of whiskey before grabbing the entire bottle and walking over to him.

“Right. Always a spell. What kind of spell are you lookin’ for?”

“A spell to hide me from the Winchesters. Since the whole Purgatory situation, they have been a problem.”

“I assume you can’t kill them?”

“They have an angel.”

“You could go to any witch, why bug me?” She asked quietly.

“I need a powerful one. They summon me and I can’t resist the call. I’m the fucking king of Hell and I can’t ignore them.”

“So, the King of Hell comes knocking on my doorstep for a hex bag?” she asked curiously.

“Look, if I could get away from them, I wouldn’t be showing up on your doorstep. But they are driving me insane.”

“What do I get out of the deal?” she asked tipping the bottle to her lips.

“I don’t care by this point. You can have me working as your sex slave for ten years. I’m desperate and they find me everywhere I hide. I’m pretty talented with a spell, but even I...” She stopped him mid-speech.

“Do you realize who you’re talking to?”

“Yes.” He looked at her for a long moment. She shook her head.

“You’re a damn fool, Crowley. If I help you, I’ll have every goddamned demon on my doorstep asking me to hide them from the son of a bitches.”

“Anything.” Crowley combed through his hair. She frowned as she thought about the situation. “You’re my last option.”

“Tell me what they’ve done to you.”

“I’m hiding from them and god. You guess it, they did it. They kept me locked in a trunk for two weeks and then a bunker for a year and a half.”

“Fine. Here’s our deal. Zero negotiations…” She began. “I’ll give you a sigil and a hex bag to keep them from finding you. In return, your side of the deal remains open until I need you.”

“Any specific time frame for my side to be used?” he asked.

“No.” She stated simply as she walked over to him. “So?”

“Haven’t a choice do I?”

“Do you want those idiots to find you?”

“Definitely not.” She nodded.

“We’ve got ourselves a deal.”

“I’m a crossroads demon. All deals are sealed with a kiss, unless you’d like me to write up something?” he asked. She rolled her eyes. He watched as she took a swig from her bottle of alcohol.

“Let’s clarify. I’m not selling my soul in anyway, shape, or form.”

“Correct.”

“You’re mine to use.”

“Begrudgingly.” She placed her bottle on the counter. He felt a tug in his solar plexus telling him he was going to enjoy this.

“And how does this work? Do I lean right, you lean left? Am I going to end up making out with you?”

“Only if you wish to, dear.” He winked. She rolled her eyes.

“Aeon, leave.” She heard the wolf huff before leaving the room. Crowley noticed her forehead met his lips. She was pretty short for being a powerful witch. She jumped up and sat on the counter. “Leveling the playing field.” She shrugged as Crowley opened her legs and slid tightly between them.

“I promise, I won’t bite your lips off.” He grinned as he leaned in.

“I think you’re going to enjoy this far too much.”

“I promise, you will too.” He pressed his lips to hers softly. She shuttered at the mere feel of tenderness.

 _Who in the hell does he think he is? She could feel a fire lick her neck._ She rolled her hips against his waist before placing her hand on his shoulder, and one on his neck.

 _It’s like she’s keeping me here and pushing me away._ He mused as she kissed him. He wouldn’t deny he was enjoying how she nibbled on his bottom lip. He opened his lips enough for her to follow. She quickly took dominance and pulled the air from his lungs. She took both hands and pushed him away, leaving him breathless.

“Damn.” He muttered a mere inch from her lips, contemplating if he should do it again, just to make sure the deal was signed.

“Not too bad for a demon in a meatsuit.” She grinned as she slipped down off the counter. Her boots hit the wood with a soft thud. “Follow me.” She quietly walked a hallway.

“If you wanted me in bed, all you had to…” She shot him a sharp glance.

“Aeon, come on.” Her southern twang made Crowley shudder.

 _She’s precious._ ”Pray tell… How old are you again?” He asked.

“Old enough to know I shouldn’t be helpin’ the likes of you.” He smiled.

“Old enough then.” She led them into a library.

“It’ll only take a minute.” She muttered as she went to work.

“I’m surprised they’ve yet to find me.”

“My home is hidden from hunters. I made damn sure of it.”

“But not from demons?”

“Never thought I’d need to. Guess I was wrong.”

“You’re so charming darling.” Crowley smiled as he found a seat in an ancient blue armchair. “What do I need to do to take this seat off your hands?” he asked while she continued to draw the sigil.

“I need your blood.”

“That’s it?” he asked.

“No you idiot, for the Sigil.” She sighed. “The chair is mine. It’s been passed down with the house for generations. It can’t leave. It’s been tried and it just returns back to its place.” Crowley summoned a blade and sunk the blade across the palm of his hand. She lit a match and watched as smoke rose from the ingredients.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” he asked cautiously. Cora grabbed the blade from his hand and opened her palm once the flames died down. She let the red slid down her fingertips.

“I’m positive. Now will you stop asking stupid questions?” she glanced at him.

“Watch it, Witch.”

“I’m no more scared of you than I am of a tornado.” She turned her back and pulled a book off the shelf, quickly finding the sources she needed. She felt his presence disappear. She quickly turned and held the knife to his throat when he reappeared beside her. “It’s a thing called self-preservation.” She kept her voice low.

“You should be careful witch, just because I need your help does not mean you’re not expendable.”

“It means exactly that. I’m not expendable. No one else can hide the fucking king of hell. No witch has that kind of power. It took me a damn long time to get here. And I won’t be walking away any time soon. Got it? You may be a demon, but there’s a reason why you didn’t find me when you scythed, you found a dirt road and a wolf. Now would you like me to finish this, or would you rather feel the edge of my knife in your jugular?” Her green eyes were a dark hunter green. He watched as the emeralds faded into anger.

“Fine.” He took a step away.

“Next time I’ll stick your ass in a Devil’s trap so I can get my work done.” She grumbled as she proceeded to work. Crowley could hear her familiar let out a short huff of air through his muzzle.

“Someone’s tightly wound.” Crowley muttered as he returned to the blue chair. He couldn’t help but to stroke his fingers on the fabric. _This would be an excellent chair to unwind her in._ He smirked.

“I don’t like that look on your face.” She glanced at him.

“Nothing to worry about, darling. Merely thinking about the fun this chair could possibly see.”

“Yeah. Not gonna happen, Captain.” She finished the spell and quickly cleaned off her tools, returning the books to the shelves. Crowley rose from the chair and walked to her. She handed him her side of the deal.

“This should do the trick. If not, let me know.”

“Coraline, honestly. If you’d ever like any favors. Don’t hesitate to summon me.”

“I’ll remember that the next time I’m horney.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’ve got more important things to do than have you come onto me. Get out.”

“Oh darling, you hurt my heart.” He covered the area where his heart should have been.

“Right. We’re done here. Aeon, show him out.”

“Until next time, love.” He smirked and blinked from the house.

Cora walked over to the chair and sat down. It now held a smell of sulfur and expensive cologne. She rubbed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the seat. A wet nose moved under her hand. She began to stroke Aeon’s head.

“What in the hell have I gotten myself into?”

_Still don’t like him._

“Still don’t care.”


	2. Touch of the Devil

Cora took a deep breath as she held her hands steady. The flames grew higher as the magic licked along her fingertips.

“Steady.” She muttered as the flames changed from yellow to purple. She began to mutter an enchantment under her breath as the flames began to fight against her control. The magic was like trying to control a raging bull. She sighed in frustration, waving her hand putting the fire out instantly. She wiped the back of her hand against her cheek, and hairline, pushing the offending strands away from her eyes.

 _You tried_. Aeon wrapped his thick tail around his legs as he watched Cora walk towards him.

“Not now, Aeon.” She waved her hand. “I’m trying to figure out why that spell keeps fuckin’ up.” She walked through the backdoor of her home. She bolted up a staircase towards her library.

 _Maybe the spell is impossible?_  He offered.

“You’re only saying that because no one has succeeded.” She walked through the giant doorway. She stood before a giant book selection on the topic of fire.

 _What are you even trying to do?_  He asked.

“Tame fire.”

_Tame Fire?_

“Bend it.”

_Fire is wild and you don’t have the ability to control it._

“Aeon, shut the fuck up.”

_You’ll get yourself killed._

“I will not, you hateful mutt.”

 _I’m not the one being hateful, witch_.

“How did I end up with your animal form? I should have kicked you in the ass when I had the damn chance.” She grumbled.

_You want to control a wild element._

“You didn’t freak out on me when I did this with water.”

_Water is different. It fluid. Fire is a reaction._

“Aeon, I really don’t need your commentary.”

“He has a point.” Her head snapped to the direction of the voice. Sitting in her blue chair, with his legs crossed like he was there for business, was the one demon that made her weary.

“Crowley.” She watched him cautiously.

“Controlling fire should be left to the demons, love.”

“I want to understand it.” She spoke quietly, as if she were in thought. Had Crowley not been a demon, he would have struggled to hear her.

 _For one moment, I might actually like this demon. He knows genius when he sees it_. Aeon huffed.

“Don’t praise yourself. It’s unbecoming for a mutt.” Crowley smirked. He leaned his elbows onto his knees, leaning closer to vision. Crowley waved his hand, fire danced at the tips of his fingers. Cora watched as the little ball moved around his palm then between his fingers like a little sprite. She didn’t realize her feet were carrying her until she was standing a foot away from Crowley. She watched as the fire changed colors and vibrated in his hand. She looked into his eyes then returned to the ball. He snuffed it out between two of his fingers. Cora let out a sigh of frustration.

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“Care to send the familiar away?” he asked. She smiled.

“All too happy to.” She glanced as Aeon. “Go run amuck somewhere not in the house.”

Aeon growled as he moved from the library and down the stairs. She could hear the tapping of his nails on the wood floor before there was silence.

“How’s the sigil?”

“Working like a charm.”

“Lets cut to the chase, what do you want?” She asked.

“Call me sentimental or possessive, but I can’t stop thinking about that kiss a few weeks ago.” He leaned against the back of his chair, elegantly crossing his leg over his knee. Cora watched him for a moment.

“Oh.” She muttered as she crossed her arms. “Well… I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.” She tapped the toe of her boot on the floor.

“Care for a second go?”

“We probably shouldn’t. Don’t need that type of chatter floatin’ around Hell.” She took a cautious step away from Crowley.

“It’ll stay between us. No one will know. Come on, love. How many times have you gotten this kind of opportunity? Free of charge. No soul trading necessary.” Cora looked at him for a long moment.

“I…” Crowley extended his hand. “No. Your demons will come crawling.” She stared at him for a moment.

“Fine.” Crowley sighed. Resting his back against the chair. “I like what you did with your hair.” Her bangs rested above her eyebrows. Her hair fell in waves around her long neck.

“…You’re not. You’re not going to force me?” She asked cautiously.

“I may be a demon, but that doesn’t mean I’m a beast. I won’t force you into making out with me. Where would the fun be in that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Right. Thank you for the uh… The compliment.” She struggled.

“Always, dear. The offer stands.” He stood up. He slid his jacket over his shoulders.

“What if we… What if we made a trade? You teach me in return for small favors.”

“Define small.” Crowley watched her wearily.

“Look. It would be nice to have someone help me figure out a few magical problems I’m having. And frankly… It would be nice to have someone to talk to other than a wolf. You agree to help me, and I’ll… I mean. No sex. At least… I don’t trust you enough for that. But. Ya know… We could make out or something. Hell, I’ll make you dinner if you’ll help me.” She wrapped her arms around her waist.

“If you ever sell your soul, I’ll make sure you get turned into a crossroads demon. You’re cute when you deal.” He smirked. Cora rolled her eyes.

“So?”

“Deal.” He smiled. She walked up to him and looked up into his eyes.

“So? Are you going to seal the deal or are you going to make me sign—“ He cut her off with his finger sliding over her bottom lip.

“For being a little country cutie, you have quite a mouth on you.” He smiled. She sighed as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She moved her hands to the front of his jacket. Slowly tracing one up his chest, along his neck, and then looping around to give her some stability. His lips moved against her in the slowly, most languid kiss she ever felt. He pulled away moving his lips along her jaw, and down to the tip of her chin. He opened her lips with his hand and pressed his against hers. He traced her lips with his tongue.

She wasn’t sure what to expect.  _Fire? Brimstone? The taste of ash?_  Instead she felt a cool, minty taste crawl along her tongue filling her head with a burst of wintery air. It felt like she just stepped out side in the middle of December and was hit with a wind tunnel of snow. This kiss was different than the previous visit. The previous kiss was fire and ice, hot and cold. This was a slow burning passion. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other around the back of her head, angling her lips to his.

When he moved away from her, after he had stole all of her air, she slowly opened her eyes. An after taste of Craig and cigars rested on her tongue along with a hint of chocolate. She licked her lips slowly as she took a step back. Her head felt like it was swimming in ice.

 _If he could do that with those lips… Holy shit. What could that demon do if we were naked?_  She looked at him for a quiet moment.

“I would say I’m sorry for that getting carried away… But I’m certainly not.”

“Neither am I.” She blinked her eyes. She moved over to the table that had her books spread out. She watched from the corner of her eye as Crowley sat back down in the blue chair.

“What do you need help with, dear?” He asked.

“Well… I um. I’m currently working with an issue with fire. I need it to become more consistent for a spell I’ve been working on to ward against unwelcomed lower level witches.” She muttered. Crowley walked towards her and looked over her shoulder. He placed an arm on either side of her body.

“Let me look.” He rested his chin on her shoulder as he read the page. Her breathing began to shallow. “Hmm. I see the problem. Wrong ingredients, love.” He grabbed the pen from her hand and started writing on a note pad.

“Wrong ingredients? This book is hundreds of years old.”

“It’s made for a witch who has fire inclinations. But you don’t, unless I’ve been miss informed.”

“I’m… You’re right.” She cleared her throat. “You’re right. Fire is my least capable element.”

“If we change some of the ingredients in the spell, it should make it easier to control. It will add a buffer, if you will.” She nodded in understanding. Crowley crossed an arm around her as he grabbed a different tome from the table and moved it. The brush of his arm along her waist made her shiver.

“You’re smirking aren’t you?” She asked.

“Of course not.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe a little.”

“You’re totally smirking. You bastard.” He pressed her against the desk, his entire body flush against hers.

“Why the hateful name calling, darling?” he asked harshly against her ear.

“You’re a demon. For fucks sake, you’re the king of Hell. You want to have sex with me. Do you think my rational mind isn’t freaking out? I shouldn’t trust you let alone let you into my home? I should be warding the shit out of my rooms, salting my doors and windows. But I haven’t and I don’t know why.” She finally broke.

She felt an immediate absence once the words left her lips. “Crowley?” She looked around the room. He was gone

. “For God’s sake, why do I even speak? I should just mute myself while I’ve got the damn chance.” She sighed.

_Always ruining an interesting development. Shit._


	3. Kiss of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the story achieves it's "explicit" rating. You've been warned.

 

Sparks tingle at her fingertips as her anger rises. She ran through the icy rain with Aeon at her side.

 _How did we end up here?_  Aeon asked.

“Not now, damn it. I swear to God, I’ll kill every last one of those bitches. If they touch my fucking property one more time.” She growled as she cut through her tree line towards her home. “That’s it, we’re closing up shop. Because if we don’t we’re gonna have a fuckin’ war on our hands. We’re movin’.” Cora felt her boots hit mud.

_Won’t that be quitting?_

“No, that’s called self preservation.”

 _You should call Crowley._  The name made her bristle.

“Not fair you bastard. Not fair at all.”

_You two should talk. It was a misunderstanding. He could help us._

“Listen here, Aeon. I know what I said to him. It was honest, it hurt. He’s the King of Hell. If he gets hurt over the truth, that’s not exactly my problem.”

_But, do you regret those words?_

“Hell yes I do.”

_Then you should talk to him._

“He’s the one that blinked out. I’ve haven’t left Georgia in three months. He knew where to find me. If he doesn’t want to fight. Then hell if I care.”

_You’re saying we’re going to move._

“He’s a fuckin’ King. He can find me… Even if I moved to Alaska. He could find me.”

_Fine. There’s no getting through to you. I can see that._

“Thank you. Now, can we please quit arguing? It’s hard enough fighting through this ice storm, let alone arguing with you while running up hill.”

 _Jump on my back_. Aeon urged. Cora kept running forward before swinging herself up onto the back of the wolf. She grabbed the ice-covered fur as the Aeon closed the gap between the house and where they were. When he came to a stop, Cora ungracefully rolled off his back. She laid on the front porch attempting to catch her breath.

“Fucking ridiculous.” She growled.

_You really should…_

“No. I’m stubborn. He’s stubborn. We’ll be stubborn apart if that what he wants.”

_That’s what he believes you want._

“Well he could have fuckin’ asked what I wanted instead of just blinkin’ out.” Cora forced herself to standing. She walked into the house with Aeon at her heels. “Go to hell Aeon.” She muttered.

_Would you really wish me there?_

“No. You’d tell Crowley I want to see him.”

_Would that be a bad thing?_

“Probably.”

_He could help you._

“Go away, Aeon. I’m going to take a bath until my skin is pruned. We’ll talk about this later.”

_When later?_

“Never.” She unzipped her heavy jacket and threw it towards the hamper. She ran up the stairs, her soggy pants weighing her down. Once she arrived in the bathroom, she turned the water to as hot as she could handle it. She stripped off her clothes and placed them on a drying wrack. She slipped into the tub and let the warm water soak into her skin. She sighed as she quickly dunked her hair into the water. She listened to the quiet house as she closed her eyes. She heard a burst of movement.

“Aeon, leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about Crowley.”

“Even to me, love?” Her eyes snapped to the one person she thought she’d never see. At least not for a few hundred years. He sat in the window seat of her bathroom, watching the ice storm as it passed.

“What…” She quickly covered her breast with her arm. He smirked before responding.

“Your hound… Apparently him and Growley have been working together to get us to talk it out.”

“Son of a bitch.” She frowned.

“They both have that tendency.”

“Well. Shit. You’re the one who blinked out.”

“Not on my own will. I was summoned.” She glared at him.

“Listen. I don’t care about your excuse. It is what it is. I said some pretty honest things. You’re the king of Hell. Probably didn’t do your ego anything good.”

“I just got out of the summoning.” He muttered.

“You’ve been gone for months.” She looked at him, keeping her voice calm.

“I’ve noticed.” He stared back into the storm. “There was a bit of an uprising in Hell. Abaddon decided she felt capable of usurping. She summoned me… There was a bit of a battle. It wasn’t exactly pretty.”

“Did she survive?” Cora pulled her knees to her chest. “I’m standing before you. Do you think she survived?”

“Not really.”

“Good.” He snapped his fingers; a plush black towel appeared in his hands. “We need to talk.” She pulled the drain before standing up and taking the towel from his hands.

_Definitely not my towels._

“Fine. Let’s talk.”

“I understand that you…” Cora stopped him by quickly closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips to his. He noted a near frantic rush in the kiss. He wrapped his hand into her wet hair and pressed her close to his body. He dragged his finger along her bare shoulder blade. She gasped at the feel of his fingers dancing along her skin. A slow rolling boil began in the center of her stomach. She took a step back. She held the towel tightly to her chest. Crowley slowly opened his eyes to match her dark green emeralds.

“Now… Usually I’m pretty intuitive with situations. But I might be slightly confused in this development. You were about to kill me the last time you saw me, and now…” He paused. He closed the space again and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss.

“Tell me to stop.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” She dropped the towel. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He easily picked her up off her feet and wrapped his arms around her back, his hands splayed out covering as much skin as possible. She shivered before she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Absolutely positive.” She pressed her lips against his. She shivered as he caressed her back. He moved his lips along her jaw and down her throat, nipping and soothing the bites with his tongue.

“Where to princess?” He asked. Cora smirked.

“Try two doors over.” Crowley carried her into the dark room. He laid her on the bed before quickly stripping his clothes. She felt light with him so close. She felt as if she could float away. His hands traveled up her body, opening her legs for his hips to settle between them. He kissed up her stomach, slowly building a steady heat that pounded through her solar plexus.“Crowley. Quit teasing.” She smiled.

“Fine, are you so wound up that you’re ready for the main show?” he asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Yes. Please.”

“Always so polite.” He smirked. “I’ll bring the bad girl out soon enough.”

“I’m southern. Good lu—“ He found his mark, sliding between her legs and delving into her heat. Her back arched off the bed. “Fuck.” She growled. His body moved like a conductor, her body the body the orchestra.

“How’s that Love?”

“You suck.” She gasped between the roll of hips. Crowley chuckled as she threw hear head back. She rolled her hips as he found the rhythm that was distinctly theirs. “Damn.” She sighed as he moved his fingers along her skin.

“I’m pretty good at sucking. I bet you are too.” He nipped her collarbone. He left red, purple, and pink marks. He especially enjoyed the marks with a slight hint of blood peaking out on her skin. She slapped him on the back. He quickly rolled so she was on top. He spread his hands along her back, massaging her muscles and forcing her to gain control. She leaned her hands against his chest for stability, but instead found the unholy warm skin.

“Why now?” She muttered.

“Let’s talk after. Enjoy the moment, Love.” He wrapped his hands around the back of her neck, bending her to his lips. His very capable lips. She let out a sharp breath through her nose. He licked the line of her lips asking for entrance. His hands moved along her neck, tracing the pulse he found before finally cupping the sides of her face. She immediately opened her lips, wrapping her hands around his wrist. He moved his hands from face to her hair. She melted into the sweet kiss.

“Definitely not how I imagined the king of Hell.” He wrapped the hair around his fist before pulling her face away. He rolled her onto her back.

“How did you imagine me? Something more like this?” He began snapping his hips. She nearly came off the bed.

“Fuck! You’re a poison. I swear to God. What have I gotten…” Crowley’s lips stopped her when she felt them hovering beside her ear.

“Coraline…” He whispered into her ear. He nipped her lobe between his teeth. She closed her eyes enjoying the tension. She could feel the strings inside her chest pull as tightly as the strings inside her solar plexus.

“Crowley…” She muttered. The tension was coming to a boil. She felt his body disappear. “Crowley? Fucking hell. Crowley?” She quickly looked around the room. She heard Aeon walk along tile.

 _Crowley isn’t here. He hasn’t been here since August._  Aeon nudged his head against her hand. She looked around the bathroom.

“That… That was a dream. That felt way too real to be a fucking dream. You’ve got… Damn it.” She groaned. Her body buzzed in the cold water. She pulled the plug as she glared at her wolf.

“Get out. Fuck. Just get out!”

 _Are you okay?_  Aeon asked.

“GET THE FUCK OUT. Please just leave me alone to drown in my own humiliation. I don’t need you here.” She ran her hand over her face.


	4. Sin of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heavy sexy times will commence.  
> Without much further ado...

__

_You’re not really going to do this are you?_  Aeon asked as Cora slid her earring through the hole.

“Listen, do you know how I’ve lived for so long? How I’ve survived for so long? It’s because I know when to fight and when to walk away. I’m going to the Coven meeting; I’m declaring a truce. We’ll be out of here by tomorrow morning.”

_Why were you dreaming of Crowley?_

“It’s subliminal. Not important. And don’t go and be changin’ the damn subject.”

_You need to talk to Crowley._

“Will it make you feel better if I give him a quick call?”

_Extremely._

“Why in the hell are you so damn bound—”

_Call Crowley._

“Fuck. Fine. FINE. You’ve been driving me up a damn wall. I’ll hang you by your balls, Aeon. I swear. One of these days…” She walked over to a bowl. She grabbed a syringe and drew blood from her vein. She quickly emptied it into a bowl and spoke a few words. She could hear a whisper on the line. “I need to speak to Crowley.”

_Well?_

“I’m on hold.” She sighed.

“Hello?”

“Listen. I don’t know what spell you have my familiar under, but he won’t shut up about you.” She sighed.

“It must be the charming looks.” She could hear Crowley’s smirk.

“Shut up. We can either talk this out through the line for all to hear, or you can poof your sorry ass into my kitchen. But either way, we’ve got some things to discuss.” 

“Yes… Yes we do.” Crowley leaned against her counter. She quickly straightened her spine. She caught his eyes staring at her rear. She threw the bowl of blood into the sink and rinsed it with some water.

“Okay. Last time, we left off on the wrong foot.”

“Last time I was summoned before I could make a witty remark.”

“And you just thought to leave it at that for three months?”

“Time runs different in Hell.”

“Right. Right. Whatever.” She sighed. “How many times I’ve been told that one before.” She rolled her eyes.

“I was a bit… Tied up for a while.”

“Listen, I don’t give two shits about what—“

 _We’re moving._  Aeon sat on his back hunches, his tail curving around his feet.

“Moving?” Crowley looked between them curiously.

“There’s a local coven here. They keep killing my animals. They just killed my favorite horses.”

 _My friends._ Aeon snarled. His teeth flashed in the light of the room.

“It’s leaving me with two choices. Either I kill an entire coven or I run. I don’t have enough power to take on a coven of witches. Yet wolf boy here loves northern Georgia.”

“Sounds like a dilemma indeed.”

“That’s all you’re gonna give me? Some sympathy and then tell me to go on my way? You’re so helpful.”

“Go to the Coven. I’m positive you’ll succeed.”

“Crowley, they out number me.”

“Go to them, fight.” She looked into his eyes, seeking any type of information he would give. They were cold, calculating. She finally sighed. Knowing he’d only give what he’d wish.

“Fine.” She walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She turned around and took one last look. “I’d like to speak with you when this is over. About our agreement.” Her eyes were the saddest green he had ever seen.

“But of course.” He disappeared from before her. The sudden emptiness sent an unwelcomed chill along her spine.

 _Why am I letting him treat me like this? I can do what ever the fuck I want and now I’m fucking pining over a demon? Over the king of fucking Hell? What’s wrong with my head?_  She rubbed her eyes.  _This is getting out of control._

The drive to the Coven’s usual meeting spot felt like an equivalent of forever. Miles stretched and stretched until her tires hit gravel and then eventually dirt. She followed a path of unfamiliar sigils towards a cove of trees. There, amongst the woods, laid a small house. She threw her truck into park. Her floor length black coat moved with the sway of her hips. She crossed a salt line, toeing a break before she walked towards the front door. She quickly knocked and waited.

“What do you want?” The door opened to a woman about Cora’s height.

“Alright, little bitch. Let’s talk.” Cora shoved the woman through the door. Around a table sat six more witches. “I’ve been here for quite sometime. Y’all are pretty gutsy for showin’ up on  _my_ land. So I’ll make this simple. Stop attempting to run me off and hurting my animals, or I’m gonna have to get real ill with the lot of you.”

“I am Sophia. I speak for the Coven. We do not like you, witch. We do not like your associations with the dark magics.”

“And I don’t quite enjoy your company either. Listen. I’m neither dark nor light. I run a business. If a good little ole angel needs a recovery spell, I’ll give it to him. If a demon needs a hex, it’s all the same. I don’t need you attempting to dictate someone who’s been in this game a lot longer.”

“We don’t appreciate your slut behavior with the King of Hell.”

“Slut? Do you know who you’re talkin’ to, lady?”

“You dream of him, do you not?” A different woman spoke.

“Dreaming and acting are two different things.”

“You have impure thoughts.”

“Fuck me. This is ridiculous.”

“What if we went after her little demon?” One of them spoke up.

“You will  _not_  touch him, you sick bitch.” Cora growled. Her boots carried her further into the room.

“We will do as we please.”

“Oh fuck you and your damn high horse.” She felt a warm hand move around the back of her neck.

“Ah. My ears are burning, love. Talking about little ole me?” Crowley’s voice was low in her ear.

“Crowley.” She pushed between her lips. “I have this covered.”

“Did you know they were about to trap you? I doubt you had this covered.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to his chest.

“Now, I believe you’ve made some interesting accusations. Who or what she wishes to fuck is her own decision. But you, hmm… I’ve never like white witches. You idiots never know when to quit.” He waved his hand; the witch that threatened to summon him was pushed against the wall with a deafening crack of her spine. “Understand this. If you continue to bother princess here, I’ll have to go to more extreme measures.” She bristled at the nickname.

_Just like the dream._

“Like what, spawn of Satan?”

“He’s a dick. Let’s make an example out of you.” He rolled his eyes and closed his fist, the witch exploded. “Any questions? She’s protected. You’re not. Pretty simple equation, really.” He snapped his fingers. The home’s door flew open. He offered his arm to Cora. She glared at him before reluctantly taking it. An eerie silence fell among the witches as they watched him lead her through the front door and to her truck.

The drive back to her house was exhausting. When her home came into view she quickly made for the front door and then to the bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving herself in her panties and a ribbed tank top. She moved to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and moved to her library.

 _I just need to clear my mind._   _Emotional response… It nearly got me killed. Shit. This is why I should stay away from hot men. This is why I should stay away from hot demons. Hell, this is why I should stay away from hot demons in suits. I should know better. Yet…_  She sat in her blue chair, ignoring the pointless glass and took a swig from the bottle. She stared at the painted Devil’s trap that was drying in front of her feet.  _I’ll get the bastard this time._

 _How’d it go?_  Aeon stuck his head through the door. She moved her hand until the door swung shut in his face.

“I’d like to be alone right now.” She sighed.

“Pity. You told me you wanted to talk?” Crowley appeared in front of her. She gave him a sly smile.

“I do.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. He traced the exposed flesh of her thighs with his eyes. From where he stood, he got the perfect view. “We have a problem.”

“We do?”

“Yeah. Showin’ up like prince charming will never win a place with me. I had that _covered._ ”

“Then clearly you lacked the knowledge they were about to trap you.”

“Ah, the King of Hell. The whisperers say you’re so damn cunning. Brilliantly intelligent. Yet you missed the trap I placed your sorry ass in.”

“Excuse me?” She nodded towards the Devil’s trap at his feet. “Bollocks.” She stood up and grabbed her bottle.

“We have another problem.”

“Fantastic.” He gave her a sarcastic sigh. “And what exactly is  _this_  problem?” He glared at her. She refrained from the flinch that itched the edge of her spine.  She moved towards him like a panther. Her light, elegant steps brought her to his chest.

“You.” She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. She closed the space between their lips. He stood frozen. He could feel the power pulsing off her skin. He moved his lips against hers, suddenly hungry for the power she gave. She flicked her wrist, the blue chair appearing into the trap. “I’m attracted to you.”

“That’s a problem?”

“Yes. Yes that’s a problem. You’re a dick. You’re the king of Hell. I’m a witch. My self-preservation should be protecting me, but instead I’m  _dreaming_  of you.” She pushed him into the chair. “All those witches had to do was mention your name and I was ready to kill them for even  _thinking_  of using you against me. I should be thinking with a clear logical mind, instead my emotions are taking me on a trip down an interesting road.”

“What exactly do you want me to do?” He looked up at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Hell if I know. Wolf boy has wanted me to call you for over a month now.  _Call Crowley. Maybe you should talk to Crowley. Crowley, Crowley, Crowley._  That’s all I ever hear.” She shook her head. “This isn’t even the Alcohol talking.”

He smirked as he watched her internal panic. “Cora. Take a deep breath—”

“I want you.” She didn’t bat an eye.

“Then you have me.” She nodded her head. It was as if it was the simplest explanation.

“Good.” She muttered, feeling slightly lost.

“Do you trust me?”

“Do I have much of a choice?”

“Come here, Darling.” She knew he wanted control of the situation. She wasn’t about to merely hand it over. She straddled his legs in the chair. She ran her hands along his chest and up his neck. He could feel magic flow through her like a circuit. It was as if he was getting drunk off her close proximity. His hands traveled from the top of her knees and along her thighs before coming to rest on her waist. She leaned in close to his ear.

“I think you like me more than you let on.”

“Ah darling, how can I not enjoy a body like this?” his hands moved along her waist and hovered near her chest.

“Let me enjoy a body like yours.” She kissed along his jaw.

  
“Love, you’re playing with fire.”

“I’ve heard demons say that you sold your soul to hit double digits… Is it true?” She could feel Crowley smirk beside her ear.

“Want me to show you?”

“Ah, how does that work in a meat suit? Still have the monster dick?”

“I had to search for this meat suit. I made sure that he fit all qualifications.” She leaned up and stripped the tie from around his neck. She threw it to the side before moving his jacket off his shoulders. When he was free, his hands moved under the tank top, ghosting along her skin.

“If you want the damn tank top off, then by all means. Take it off.” She met his lips again for another kiss. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip. He pulled far enough away that his lips barely touched hers.

“I enjoy a slow tease, love.  _Torture_   _Me._ ” She grabbed his hands and placed them on both arms rests. When her hands moved, he found himself bound.

“Challenge accepted.” She slid off his lap. She swiped her hand through the air, the buttons of his shirt flew across the room.

“Good thing I don’t exactly like this shirt.”

“I’m sure you have a good tailor.”

“I did…” She gave him a curious grin. She leaned in close enough to run her fingers along his chest. She watched as the muscles jumped under her ministrations.

“Why are you in my dreams?” She whispered as she leaned closer. She began running her lips along his jaw.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re purposefully doing it, aren’t you?”

“Why would you say that?” She ran her hand along his ribs, and down to his thigh. She scrapped her nail against the material of his pants. His breath tickled her ear.

“Princess?”

“What about it?”

“You called me Princess in my dream. And then at the coven.” Her hand met the in-seam of his pants.

“Coincidence?”

“Don’t quite believe in those.” She moved her lips to his Adam’s apple. She sucked it between her lips. She could feel him swallow before he spoke.

“Perhaps you should start.” She ran her hand along his hard length beneath his pants.

“Perhaps you should just get yourself off.”

“I’m a demon, love. I never said I’d give you answers.”

“I’m a witch, I can see through your bullshit.” She smiled.

“Seems like we’re at an impasse.”

“We’re only at an impasse as long as you wish to lie to me.” She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. “I could just leave you here with the worse case of blue balls you’ve ever had.”

“Mmm?” he muttered as her hand found his warm length.

“Gonna admit it?”

“There’s nothing to admit, darling.”

“Wrong answer.” She pulled away. A glint in her eye. She slowly began to move her tank top along her waist, past her ribs, and then over her head. She threw it across the room. It fell somewhere between the aisle of Shakespeare and shape shifters.

She ran her hands to the top of her underwear, her fingers slowly slipping beneath the elastic and cupping herself.

“Fine. Maybe I enhanced what was already there.”

“You made me dream of you.”

“You had already dreamed of me. I just made sure you remembered.”

“Cruel man.” She slid the underwear down her legs until she was completely naked. “Make your clothes disappear.” She watched as the black left his body, leaving a white canvas for her nails to draw on.

“Cruel? Do expect me to crave penance?”

“Now, where would the fun be in that?” Cora grinned as she walked back to the chair. She moved her hands along his wrists, releasing him from her magical hold. She straightened her stance before turning her back to him. She slid onto his lap, letting her feet hang from the side of the chair. “But if you craved penance, perhaps you should begin with some fun?” She grabbed his hand, moving it between her breast, along her stomach, and finally to the sweet spot that craved for release.

“Well, if you insist on such actions.” His hands began moving on their own accord. A wave of heat hit Cora’s solar plexus and began to jump around the inside of her rib cage. “Let me unwind you.” Crowley kissed the side of her throat.

“Please, do.” She muttered. He moved her above his length. He slowly entered her, moving her along him until the perfect rhythm of slick skin and harsh breaths filled the sacred library.

Aeon, lying on his own bed, heard cries of Crowley’s name from across the home. He let out a smirking huff before leaving the house to find something to bide his time. 

When Cora rested her back against Crowley’s chest. She could feel his heart beating a lulling cadence. Crowley could feel the sting of the weight against new scratches that lined his torso and across his pectorals.

“I have my deal.”

“Which is?” Crowley moved his fingers along her arm. It was as a feather’s caress.

“I want your companionship.” Cora’s lips rested against his cheek.

“Flirting with the Devil can be a dangerous game of death and darkness. Positive it’s a good idea?” He asked.

“I want your friendship. That’s my deal.”

“Demons don’t have friends.”

  
“According to Sherlock, neither does he. But he ended up with John. I wish to end up with you.”

“I don’t…” He looked at her for a moment.

“I’m not asking for us to trade secrets. I’m asking for someone who’s not lost all their wit yet. I’m asking for… For a friend. Someone I can trust.”

“You want to trust a demon?”

“Not the wisest choice I’ve had for a while. I know.”

“Not even remotely.”

“My bad decisions began when I decided to help you. I should have known it would be a downward spiral.” She grinned. She wrapped his arms around her waist. “All I’m asking is that you pop in every now and then. You once said you’d be wiling to be my fuck buddy.”

“I wasn’t anticipating you to actually take me up on it.”

“Yet you challenged me anyway. Seriously.” She sighed.

“Fine. I’ll agree to the deal.”

“Don’t sound so damn begrudging about it, you prick.”

“Again with the name calling. It’s like you know I’m ready for round two and the name calling just stirs something deep in my soullessness.”

“Or something in your dick. I get it.”

“You want my companionship?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s yours.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

“You can seal the deal with round two.” She leaned over and scratched the paint of the Demon trap. “In my bedroom. I’m sure you know where it is.” She grinned. 


	5. Devil May Care

 

She opened her eyes. The bed felt cold as she burrowed further into the blankets. She curled her arms around her waist.

 _Where’s Aeon? Wait… Why in the hell am I naked?_  She looked out the window facing her bed. The moon shined brightly, glittering through her windows.   _Shit. I fucked this one up._  She sat up in the bed. Her feet hit the warm floor.

 _Wait… The floor is warm… But the room is cold._  She looked around the room before she quickly grabbed a silk robe from her dresser.

“Aeon.” She spoke calmly. A moment later the door opened.

_Yeah?_

“…Okay. So. I’m confused with the temperature flux.” She muttered.

 _Could it be your sister sending word that she’s alive?_  He asked.

“Possibly.” She frowned. “What’s the weather like outside?”

 _Cold._  Aeon sat on the floor.

“There was an ice storm. Is there snow or ice on the ground outside?”

 _Not around the house._  Cora smiled.

“Definitely my sister’s work. She must have known I was having a shitty time with that ice storm.” She muttered absent-mindedly.

 _Your sister is rarely present._  Aeon moved his head curiously.

“Don’t worry your muzzle, Aeon. I know my sister’s work when I see it.” She sat down on her bed with a smile causing her skin to glow like a warm tan. Aeon watched as the smile slowly began to disappear.

_Are you okay?_

“Crowley was here earlier… Last night.” She shook her head. “When ever it was.”

_He’s been gone for some time._

“What do you mean? When did he leave?” She looked at her wolf.

 _He left after you fell asleep. He hung about for some time._  Aeon swished his tail along the floor.

“He… He stayed until I was asleep?” She bit her bottom lip.

 _Yes. He stayed for a while._ She nodded her head.

“Right. Right. King of Hell. He must be a busy demon.” She smiled sadly.

 _You’re sounding insecure. You should probably stop._  Aeon smirked.

“Shut the fuck up, Aeon.”

_I’m just sayin’ you sound like a love struck teenager._

“No I don’t.”

 _Are you absolutely positive?_  He gave her a bored look.

“Ok. So. Maybe just a little. But I’m not. I’m not sounding insecure! …Wait, am I sounding insecure?”

_Like I said._

“You didn’t say anything!” She chucked a pillow at his head before tightening her silk robe further.

_Love sick teenager._

“I haven’t been a teenager in eon!” She yelled at Aeon as he left the room. She sighed finally giving into the warmth in her chest.  _But it’s not like I’d mind._  She quickly slid out of bed, determined for tea.

“This is going to be a long morning.” She sighed as she moved to her library. Her fingers traced the bindings of book until she found the leather bound book on the shelf. She carefully removed the volume and examined the front. It was slightly dusty around the edges of the pages, the cover was dark leather brown with a gold family crest that decorated the front.

 _The Journal?_  Aeon asked.

“I… It’s hard to explain. Really. But I kind of feel like… There’s this part of me… I have to write. I have to explain where I am and why I’m doing what I’m doing. Why I made the decision I’ve made. If anything ever happens to me, this journal will explain to the next owner of the house the history of… Me. ”

_What do you mean decisions?_

“These choices I’ve been given. The deals I’ve made.”

_Similar to your sister’s bad decisions._

“Not like… I’m not making bad decisions.” She frowned.

_Well, he can be questionable. He is the King of Hell._

“You pressed it!”

_I’m not saying it’s a bad thing._

“You’re so damn indecisive.” She sighed. “My decisions have been made. I’m now going to write about them.” She walked to her desk, the blue chair settled under it. She sat down and opened the journal. The leather crackled under her fingertips. The sun began to slowly sneak up the horizon. It shined warmly into the library windows. Ink became smeared on Cora’s hands. The words flowing along the lines and telling her story.

_Do you think Crowley is a bad decision?_

“Be it good or bad, it is a decision I’ve made.”

_Are you going to fall in love with him?_

“I… No.” She shook her head staring at the pages. She began to write the details of Crowley into the book. 

_Decisions, decisions. It seems like that’s all we ever make. Even if the decision is to sleep with the King of Hell._

“Quit judging my decisions.”

“I hope you’re not talking about me.” Crowley leaned against a bookcase. His legs crossed at the ankles. She saved the image to her memory. His smirk, his hands in his pockets, and the dark suit.

“Crowley.” She muttered. She watched as his eyes took in the open neck of her robe and her loose hair.

“Seems you haven’t gotten far today.” He smirked.

“Hadn’t expected a visitor.” He raised one eyebrow as he moved towards her desk.

“We made a deal. I always keep my deals.”

“I didn’t say how often you had to visit.”

“Exactly. That means I could visit once a month or ten times a day.” He walked behind her chair. He moved a side of her hair away from her neck. He gently pressed his lips below her ear. “And frankly, what do you expect? Do you want me to stay away?” He whispered into her ear.

“You… You don’t have to stay away.” She muttered as his hands traveled down her arms, past her elbows and finally found purchase towards the front of the seat’s armrests. He caged her against the desk.

“I didn’t exactly think you’d disagree.” He smirked.

“I mean… I figured you liked me.”

“Princess, you’ll never get me to admit it.”

“I think you more than like me.” She bit the tip of her tongue. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

“Never.” He smirked as he pulled away.

“Ever?”

“Never.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Keep trying, Princess. It’s kind of cute.” He smirked.

“You’re a real ass.”

“A pompous ass, thank you.” She rolled her eyes.

“At least you know what you are.” She sighed.

“Most certainly…” A smirk crossed his lips as he traced the lines of her face with his eyes. He moved his head to the side, as if to invite himself to her lips before the action fell away as a distant look crossed his eye. His brow slightly furrowed.

“What is it Crowley? Crowley?”

“I don’t want to alarm you, darling. But it seems some news is coming across the Hell frequency.”

“Alright…”

“We might have pissed off a few people last night.”

“A few?”

“A few.”

“And? How many exactly is ‘a few’?”

“The Glenda’s aren’t exactly a small bunch of happy nuns.”

“There were only a few left in the cabin. Five at the most.”

“Princess… That was merely the worker bees. It seems we might have pissed off the rest of the hive.”

“…You’re telling me there’s more of those damn witches?”

“Quite a few. Last night was merely a coven not the entire armada. Listen, I’m not saying they’re going to start an all out war. But you should prepare if they decide to attack. Having an escape plan is the best with these situations. Especially when we don’t know how… Vengeful they may be.” 

“You told me I’d be okay!” She flipped in her chair to look him straight in the eye.

“You will be, especially when you’ve mastered fire.”

“Crowley. If they’re going to start a war, I won’t be able to keep myself alive.”

“You’re not going to die darling, you’ll be prepared. You’ll see the warning signs.”

“What do you suggest we do, oh great tactician?”

“First? Get you out of that robe. Second… Teach you about fire.” She glared at him.

“I’m going to murder you, Crowley. I’m neck deep and you have the  _audacity_  to make a move like  _that._ ”

“Trying to lighten the mood.” He kissed her cheek. “But in reality, Princess. I need you to stay  _calm._  I know how difficult that can be for you.”

“Don’t be an ass, Crowley.”

“For some reason, you couldn’t stay very calm last night.” He smirked.

“That’s probably because you wouldn’t…” He dipped his head and kissed her chest. “Because you wouldn’t stop doing that! You’re such an asshole.”

“Always tense. Anything I can do to calm that… Tension?”

“Crowley, you’re givin’ me some really fucked up signals.” She pushed against the desk, moving the chair into his hips. He groaned.

“Watch the meatsuit, Darling.” She gave him a sweet look.

“Oops, did I hurt you?” She let the silk robe move away from her legs. “You certainly didn’t say that last night.” She attempted to keep her expression innocent as she openly mocked his previous statement.

“Cora.” He rolled his eyes.

“Crowley?” She stood up swiftly as she made her way to the doorway. “Why not take a quick seat while I change. Create a battle plan?” She blinked her eyes slowly. Before she could grasp what was occurring, her back was against the bookcase.

“Oh, you think you’re so clever?” He asked. His hands ghosted along her neck. He pressed his lips against hers. Her hands immediately found his shoulders. “Don’t forget who can make you gasp.” He hand came around her throat. A light pressure was added by his fingertips.

“And I know you won’t hurt me.”

“You’re brave.”

“But I know what I know. And I know you won’t hurt me. If you hurt me, you hurt yourself. I’m pretty sure the King of Hell doesn’t agree with a deal to become a companion to a witch, then fucks her  _all night_ , then kills her. Where would the fun be in that?” She wrapped a leg around his hip. He trailed a finger along her collarbone.

“Cora… You’re dangerous.”

“You’ve seen nothin’ yet.” She grinned as she pressed her lips to his again. She could feel his need for dominance in the kiss, she gave in to the sensation. His free hand moved along her leg holding her to his body. She moved her tongue along his before she pushed hard against his chest. He broke away, her breathing was labored. Her chest nearly falling out of the robe. She closed it tightly around her chest.

“We need to stop. We’ve got important shit to do. You go sit your happy ass over there in the blue chair and I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He watched as she disappeared through a door.

“You’re giving me whiplash, Princess.” He sighed. He strode over to his favorite chair. He sat down and caressed the wood arms. He ran his finger along the edge of the journal Cora had been writing in.  _Wouldn’t be a horrible thing to know what’s going on in her head._  He was about to open it when he felt a nudge in his mind.

_What’s the likeliness she’s going to get hurt?_

“She’s not going to get hurt.” Crowley stared at Aeon.

 _Those witches… They were weak. The next time, I fear we won’t be as lucky._  Aeon rested his head on his paws.

“Glenda’s will always be a pain in her ass. And now she’s associated with me, they’ll always be after her. Their companionship will only rival that of the hunters.” Crowley ran his hand along his face.

_She has to stay alive. She has to stay safe. She balances against some dark magic. Without her…_

“Aeon.” Cora walked in, a plaid shirt was tucked into a pair of tight jeans. Crowley watched as she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. “Get out.” She nudged her head towards the door.

 _Fine._  He stood up and began to march off.

“So… What can you teach me?” She grinned at  _her_  demon.


	6. The Fire in the Devil's Eyes

 

He patted the singeing hair on his arm.

“Darling, watch the meatsuit. Do you realize how long it took for me to find this one?”

“A middle aged semi-successful publishing agent with the perfect cockney accent?” she grinned.

“You’ve never whined about my meatsuit before, love.” He smirked. “Especially during last night.” They had begun working with fire two weeks ago. She had yet to master it, and frankly she was beginning to wonder if she could.

“Did you have to find someone with a ten inch dick or does that just come along with you?” She asked. She knew this was completely derailing their work, but it was something that made her curious. Crowley merely chuckled.

“I did say it took some time.”

“Right…” She smiled as she walked closer to him. “I feel like I’m not making any improvements.” She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

“You’re definitely won’t make any improvements when you’re cuddling up to me.”

“I just don’t think I’m going to grasp this whole fire thing.”

“Well, you’re doing a damn good job of lighting my arm on fire.”

“That was a lucky shot.” She grinned. “Not to mention, I’m not  _programmed_  to do fire. Wind and water. That’s my thing. Fire is difficult… I want to master it, but I just don’t think I can.” She frowned.  

“Your stance needs improvements.” He detangled himself from her. He brought his hands down along her arms. “Keep your arms loose. It’s fire, and fire is made to be wild. You must channel it and give it direction. Keep your posture seductive. Your hips loose and easy to sway with the rolling of the flames.” He held her hips as he controlled her range of movement.

“Are you telling me I should basically have a sensual relationship with my magic?” she grinned.

“Extremely, Princess. Fire is an art, to master it you must find what angers you and pull it from deep within. Use it as the fuel you’d pour on the flames.” He pushed her hair away from her neck. He began to kiss it and nibble on the veins. “Imagine how it feels against your skin. It nips and stings, it’s hot and is consuming. Let it consume you.” His breath spread across her cheek. He ran his hand along her hips to her inner thighs.

“Crowley.” She warned.

“It needs to ignite inside of you.” He pulled her tightly against his body with the leverage of his hands between her legs.

“Fuck.” She mumbled as she allowed him access to what ever his body desired. With his free hand he moved the neck of the thick cable knit sweater, further down her chest. He could see the hint of cleavage. He ran his finger along the swell. He quickly spun her in his arms, pressing his lips against hers, melding his fingers into her hair. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, leveraging her body to be closer to his. He opened her willing lips, his tongue wrestling with hers.

“Sir.” A voice entered the room. Crowley’s immediately snapped to the person.

“Who in the hell are you?” Cora asked frustrated.

“I have brought news, news you said was of immediate concern.” He shifted uncomfortable.

“Can’t you see I’m busy.”

“Sir… This is important.”

“THEN SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.” Crowley exploded.

“Crowley… Deep breath.” Cora linked her hand with his.

“Sorry, sir. Sorry. The White witches have started to move.”

“Started to move?”

“Sir… I believe they may be in cohorts with the Winchesters.”

“Where are they moving  _from_?”

“From Kansas sir.”

“Why are they working with the Winchesters?” Crowley raised an eyebrow as he watched the messenger move uneasily.

“They’re capturing demons and trying to torture information out of them. Trying to find you, sir.”

“Finally realized they can’t summon me.”

“Who’s the leader of the witches?” Cora asked quietly.

“Her name is Azusa. She has been blessed by an angel. Which angel, we’re not sure of.” The messenger informed her.

  
“Azusa.” Cora allowed the name to roll on her tongue. “Sounds like a Disney wicked witch to me.” She muttered. Crowley chuckled.

“A Disney witch? Princess, do you realize what you do?”

“I don’t think Ariel or Belle has as much as a sexual life as I do.” She poked him in the chest.

“Again with the whining.” He smirked.

“Do you think that fire would be helpful in stopping these idiots?” She asked softly.

“We lack the knowledge of what type of magic they use. Fire will give you distance, allows you to find the upper ground.” He looked at the messenger. “Any other news?”

“The Winchesters are beginning to snoop around.”

“Then stop them.” Crowley waved the messenger away. “Morons.” He wrapped his arms around Cora.

“What do you think will happen next?”

“They’ll make a move.”

“What happens to us next?”

“We stay vigilant.”

“Okay… Let’s try this fire thing again.” She centered her gravity and took a deep breath.

“Call the sparks to your finger tips.” She felt Crowley speak beside her ear. She felt a deep bone warmth cross her chest and along her arms. She focused on the heat before she began to form it into something pliable.

“Focus the energy, Coraline.” He led her through the motions. She grabbed the heat and released it from her hands. “Open your eyes, Princess.” She watched as the fire licked the fireplace.

“I did it… I did it! Yes! I did it!”

“Hate to rain on your parade, darling. But the question is, can you do it again?”

“Shut up. Let me have this moment.” Crowley raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

“Aeon!” She sang out. No response came. “Aeon?” She looked at Crowley confused. He merely shrugged.

“Sir, we have a problem.” The messenger returned.

“And?” Crowley asked him.

“You’re aid is needed, sir.”

“Go on. I’ll find Aeon.” She sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Thanks love.” She pressed her lips to his cheek. He smiled before picking up his coat.

“I’ll be back soon, Princess.”

“I’ll be expecting it, King.” He shook his head before he disappeared from the room.

“Aeon! Where in the fucking hell are you?” She walked towards the door leading into the hallway.

“Aeon?” She muttered. The house felt empty, silent. 


	7. Devil May Hide

She scythed for Aeon’s energy.

 _Aeon… Where are you? This is not the time to be fuckin’ around._  The rock continued to rotate, never landing.

“What’s going on?” Crowley entered the library to see Cora’s tense shoulders.

“Aeon’s missing.” She muttered.

“Missing?”

“Yes. Missing. Like he’s fucking gone and he’s not… He’s not  _there._  I can’t feel him. I can’t.” She bit back the sob.

“Cora…” Crowley tried to handle the subject carefully. He could see her shaking.

“No. No he’s alive. I… He has to be alive. He’s been with me for too long. He’s alive. I know he is. He has to be.”

“Princess, you need a break.” He carefully rubbed her shoulders.

“No. I refuse until I find him. I’m not even finding is body. Where in the hell is he? He has to be… Crowley.” She slammed her fist against the desk.

“He’s your familiar, I understand he’s important to you…” She snapped her eyes to his.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me I’ll be okay.”

“Then I won’t.”

“Is he in Hell?” She asked suddenly.

“No. He’s not in the pit, perhaps he’s in purgatory?”

“Then maybe he’s alive.” Crowley watched as she completely ignored his opinion.

“Coraline… How long have you been looking for him?”

“All night.”

“He’s been gone for how long?”

“Two days. I haven’t seen him for two days.” She sighed. “I thought he was just fucking around. I sensed him until last night. After you left.” She hung her head.

“Cora, I understand that you’re stressed.”

“Shut the fuck up, Crowley. I’m missing  _my_  familiar. This is the action of someone trying to get to  _me._ ”

“Cora…”

“Don’t you fucking  _Cora_  me.” She heard a glass tumbler explode against the wall. She cringed.

“You’re not letting me get anything else in!” His voice was stern. She physically bristled.

“Sorry.” She muttered. She heard as he pushed air from his lung and followed by a deep breath. A terse moment followed between them.

“Let me try.” He took the stone from her hand. He began searching for Aeon. “King of Hell mojo. Maybe I’ll be able to find him. If anything, I might be able to find his corpse.” The stone eventually landed five miles away from her home.

“You’re not going alone.” He immediately looked at her.

“Fine. Then come with me. It’s an abandoned mill. It’s been there since the 1900’s.”

“Hell is preparing for war. I’m being summoned. I’ll be back in a few moments. Don’t you dare go without me, Coraline. It won’t end well if you attempt the ambush the Winchesters without me. They have a tendency of harming everything they touch.” He looked at her, his voice like steel.

“I swear.” She watched as he disappeared. “Aeon, stay alive. Please, please don’t be dead.” She ran her hands through her hair. She looked around her library. She felt a vice grip slowly surround her neck.

 _I can’t wait._ She looked at the map.  _Five miles. I’m so sorry Crowley._  She quickly grabbed her jacket and began to drive. Fear gripped her insides as she arrived at an old Cotton Mill. The old metal and wood resonated with a damaged past. She could feel the spirits of sickly ghosts that haunted the building.

She pushed the eerie emotion aside and threw her truck door open. She looked around the area, noting a black impala. She walked to the front door of the Mill and pushed it open. The wood creaked under her hands.

“Hello?” She called. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

“Who are you?” A tall man walked through a doorway.

“Who are you?” She asked suspiciously.

“My name is Sam.”

“Sam?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“Great.” She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“Are you lost?”

“Listen. You have something that’s mine.”

“What?” A look of confusion passed his features. His stature became defensive. She sighed.

“A wolf. About ye tall.” She held her hand up to his shoulder. “Gray. Gnarly bite. His name is Aeon. I want him back.”

“I don’t have a wolf.” He looked at her confused.

“Then where’s your brother? I’ve heard about you Winchesters. You’re so fond of hunting. I don’t give a shit  _why_  you have hunted my familiar, but I do give a shit as to why you’ve kept him for so long.”

“Familiar… You’re a witch?”

“Jesus. Are you dense? I want my goddamned wolf.” She glared.

“Dean!” She took another step into the Mill as the other brother entered the room.

“Where in the hell is Aeon?” She asked.

“Aeon?”

“My familiar. He’s a wolf. You took my familiar. I don’t think you know who you’re fuckin’ with, little guy. But it won’t end well for you.”

“I’ve seen your familiar.”

“Where is he?”

“He came here limping. He had been hurt in a fight. I took him down stairs to clean up his wounds.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, sorry that he’s been gone. I was just tryin’ to help the mutt out.” Anger coursed through her veins.

“You’re lying to me.” She sent a powerful burst of wind. It sent both brothers further into the building. She followed.

“What in the hell was that for?” Sam’s brow furrowed. She felt her anger sitting squarely in her chest. She kept pushing them until they hit a wall. She could hear the crack of bones.

“I’ve been five miles away. He would have came home if he were actually hurt. You kidnapped him. Give me my wolf, and I’ll leave. No one gets hurt.”

“What’s your name, sweet cheeks?”

“Well, Squirrel… My name is Cora Jackson. And I’m about to blow the top off this mother fuckin’ warehouse if you don’t give me…”

“Follow me.” Dean cut her off. She bristled. She turned the cement floor into a streak of ice. She sent a burst of wind towards Dean, bringing him close to her. She grabbed him by his shirt.

“Bring him to me. Now.” She kept her voice low.  

“We need to talk. You’re going to walk with me, or you’re not getting your dog back.”

“No! This isn’t your game to play, you sadistic asshole. You took something that’s _mine._ ”

“Why don’t you get the King of Hell to get him for you?” Dean leaned into Cora’s space.

“Who in the hell do you think you are?” She asked in a hoarse tone. She was losing her cool.

“You’ve been working for the bag of dicks. Why not ask him to get your stupid mutt?”

“Aeon is brilliant. He wouldn’t have ended up here willingly.”   _But holy shit. I did. Fuck. Crowley, get your Ass here_ now.

“Are you so sure, whore?” Her fist flew against her own accord. She was flying on pure adrenaline.

“You think you’re so fucking genius. Do you realize what you’ve started? I will destroy you.” He brought an iron cuff around her wrist before head butting her. He quickly stuck the other cuff on her wrist.

“Sammy, help me drag her into the basement.” She felt a dark curtain being pulled over her eyes as she lost consciousness. 


	8. Devil may Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. I’ve been waiting for so long now. The year is coming to an end, and so is the Devil May Cry.  
> I’m also excited to announce to start off 2014, the sequel The Mark Of the Devil, will begin tomorrow with the Prologue and Chapter one. I’ve been working on part two now for a few weeks. And all I can say is that if you’ve enjoyed this, the next one is going to be intense. The amount of work and insane brainstorming that has gone down has been ridiculous. I hope you’ve enjoyed the ride as much as I have. 
> 
> So… Without further ado, here’s to the conclusion of The Devil May Cry. Someone get me a drink, damn it.

She felt herself return to consciousness slowly. Her head throbbed. Her shoulders were stiff along with the muscles in her neck. Her chest burned from foreign magic.

“What in the serious fuck.” She pulled her wrist to find herself bound to a wall. “Well this is just  _medieval._ ” She groaned.

“Ah, Sleeping beauty is awake.” Dean sat across from her. He crossed his legs at his ankles as he folded his arms across his chest.

“What are you going to do next? Burn me at the stake?” She raised an eyebrow. _Should have waited for Crowley._

“Tell me what Crowley is planning.”

“Tell me where in the fuck my familiar is.”

“I will once you give me what I ask.”

“I won’t give you what you ask until you bring me Aeon.”

“It won’t work like that.”

“Where the fuck is my familiar!” She was trapped. Dean watched her nonchalantly.  Her hands were bound with enchanted shackles. “And fucking Let me GO!” She screamed.

“You need to pipe down.” Dean’s voice was annoyed. “Listen, I’m not letting you go until you tell me what Crowley is planning. And don’t get witchy. He’s not going to be able to find you.” She gave him a deadpanned look.

“Well, dumb ass. First, hell if I fucking know what he’s up to! Second, he knows where we are. He located Aeon’s body here. He’s going to show up here. And third, why wouldn’t he be able to find me?” She asked curiously.

“His Devil mojo is warded against you.” She glared at him for a long moment.

“I swear to God and Lucifer… If Crowley doesn’t kill you, I will.”

“You have a deal with him, don’t you?” He asked accusingly.

“How in the hell do you know about that?”

“I have my informants.”

“If you have your goddamn connections, then you would know that the deal isn’t exactly about business.” She growled.

“If you’re sayin’ he’s your fuck buddy… I already knew that as well.”

“Why is everyone interested with who I’m fucking? God. This is ridiculous. Let me go.”

“Sorry, Lady. It’s not happenin’. Not until He’s here and his sorry ass is parked in that Devil’s trap.” He pointed to the floor in the center of the room.

“Listen. Even if I knew where the son of a bitch was right now… I wouldn’t tell you.” She was defiant. “I refuse to tell you until you bring me my familiar.” She glared.

“You won’t be seein’ the wolf again.”

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“The wolf is dead.” Sam spoke softly trying to defuse the anger that was beginning to roll through her stomach.

“You killed Aeon… You killed… My friend? You killed my protector. You killed my FAMILIAR?” She busted into screaming.

“Yep, I can definitely tell you’re with Crowley.”

“LET ME GO.” She screamed. The tears began rolling down her cheek. “LET ME GO AND GIVE ME MY WOLF.” She struggled against the bonds.

“It’s not going to happen! I know you’re up to something.” He twirled a blade in his hand. He entered into her proximity. He held the knife under her chin. “What have you done for Crowley?”

“Dean, this is low, even for us.” Sam looked at his brother.

“Shut it Sammy. I need to find Crowley.” Dean said simply. “I know you know where he is.” He carved the tip of the knife into her skin. She screamed.

“What have you done for him?” Dean screamed into her face.

“FUCK OFF.” She kicked Dean square in the chest. He slashed the blade along her cheek.

“Dean!” Sam yelled at his brother. He grabbed him and pulled him away from Cora. She slacked against the chains. Silent sobs wracked through her body.

_Aeon, Aeon, Aeon… I’m so sorry, you dumb shit._

“I think you’re done torturing her.” Dean snapped to the voice. Crowley snapped his fingers, the chains fell away from her wrists. He quickly caught her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She babbled.

“Coraline. Listen carefully. Stay calm, and don’t stop running.” Crowley pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the tears. “And stay alive. Alright princess? Remember earlier. Stay vigilant. This is happening, this is happening now. The chase is on.” He pressed his lips against her temple before he transported her to her forest. 

She braced herself for impact.

She could smell the burning of metal and oil.  _My truck. They destroyed my truck._  She could see the light near the bunker.  _Those bastards will burn._

“Crowley! Now would be a nice fuckin’ time to show up you goddamned demon!” She screamed into the open air as a ball of white energy was lobbed at her head. “Fuck.” She balanced herself as she summoned all her power into her core. She could feel it building into a tight coil. She felt herself lifting off the ground as the sheer energy of the attack built up like monsoon waves. The energy bounced around her ribs before she channeled it to the group of women that were before her.

 _Someone has enhanced their powers. This is unreal._  She sent the bouts of energy in shock waves.

“Crowley. I need you.” She begged as she tried to distance herself from the witches. She clung to the trees, dodging low hanging limbs as she tried to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide. “What in the hell is keeping you?” She became frantic.

 _Keep yourself calm, Cora. Think. Think. What can you do to build a barrier between you and those zealots? They’ve got to be powered by some dumb ass angel. Ok. Think Coraline._  She felt paralyzed without Aeon. She felt paralyzed without Crowley. He could just  _poof_  them out of the forest and she could think up a new plan. She felt tears on her cheek.

 _Aeon. There’s no hope._  She looked at what surrounded her.  _Wood. That’s all I have. Wood and maybe, maybe my fire will work._  She could hear them gaining on her.

“High ground. I need high ground.” She began running again. Her breathing came in pants, exhaustion hugged her bones.

 _Aeon… God how I wish you were here._  She felt more tears.  _Pull it together. That won’t bring back your dead familiar. This is what happens when you play with fire you idiot. People get hurt. You should have known. You should have. Shit._  She came to the edge of the forest.

“This is not high ground.” She turned to see her adversaries behind her, they held rabid dogs on chains.  _Hungry rabid dogs on chains._  She sighed.

She had one shot.  _One Shot._  She tried to remain calm. She held her arms loosely, her training with Crowley playing in her mind.

 _Keep your arms loose, your posture seductive. Fire is an art; to master it you must find what angers you and pull it from deep within, Princess._  She could hear Crowley’s voice in her head. She shifted her balance.  _Aeon._  She centered her gravity and watched as they came closer.

 _I need a wall of fire. Something to burn them to hell._ She released her anger. She opened her eyes to see the flames licking the trees. Bursts of flames rained down on the witches. She could hear screaming and panic. She grinned as she took a casual step back. She released a burst of air, causing the flames to grow higher.

“And my sister said I could never tame fire.” She stuck her hands in her pockets. She felt something pierce through ribs, pushing the air out of her lungs. She looked down to see an iron blade soaked in her blood hanging out from the front of her chest.

“Don’t speak so quickly.” Cora looked into the eyes of Azusa. The witch beamed with success. “Death shall conquer evil.” The witch spat. Cora coughed. She could feel her lungs spasm. Cora fell to her knees.

“Azusa, right?” She asked while trying to get her breath. “You’ll regret this. I promise.” Azusa pulled the blade higher into her sternum before yanking it back out. Cora could hear the sound of bone crunching as Azusa kicked her forward with her foot. Cora struggled to push from the ground. She coughed, blood dripping from her lips.

“Azusa! We must leave. Demons have shown. They out number us.”

“We’ve taken the King’s bitch.” She spoke triumphantly as her voice disappeared.  

“Crowley.” Cora whispered.  _I refuse to die staring at the fucking mud._  Cora pushed herself up against a tree. She felt ice cold water tickle against her cheek.

“Sleet? Really? Sleet? Out of everything my magic could conjure, it’s fuckin’ sleet.” She coughed as her lungs began to labor her breath. She felt a presence beside her. She attempted to shield herself from the next hit.

“Cora…” She heard Crowley’s sweet voice.

“Took you long enough. It’s been some real shit the last hour.” She muttered, her eyes falling closed.

“Cora… I need you to focus.” He stroked her face with his warm hand.  _So many memories of those hands._

“I would be the person who would die in the rain. But it’s worse… It had to be  _sleet._ ” She coughed, spitting blood away from her.

“You’re not going to die tonight, Cora.” He leaned close to her. “You  _can’t_  die tonight.” He muttered.

“Crowle—“

She gasped for air. Her lungs felt like they were filling with water. She could feel herself beginning to suffocate. She felt herself clawing at the darkness that was causing her tunnel vision, when in reality she was clawing at Crowley’s arm. She attempted to remain upright. Crowley held her close.

 _This day would come. It always does._  He couldn’t help but to think to himself. As she closed her eyes as she heard him scream her name.

“Cora, Cora. Don’t leave me, Darling. Listen to my voice.” The blood poured from her chest as she laid in Crowley’s arms. He couldn’t stop the bleeding; his magic had been warded by the Winchester’s on her skin. “Fight damn it, fight.”

“I wouldn’t change this for the world.” Her cold hand brushed his cheek.

“Cora. Please. I… I need you.”

“Until next time, my King.” She felt the darkness close in. It felt suffocating as she watched Crowley’s face dim from her vision. If there was one last thing she wanted to see, it was his beautiful eyes shining down to her. “Love…” Her breath was ripped from her lungs. 


	9. The Epilogue

Cora opened her eyes slowly. The dream,  _No future_ , continued to ring in her mind. It wasn’t merely a dream, she could feel that much in her bones. She could feel a summon on her spirit. She ran her nails along the fine dark wood of her  _favorite_  blue chair.

 _Someone is calling._  Aeon lifted his head from his paws.

“Go on.” She nodded her head. He lifted to his full 6 feet and made for the door. A dirt road and the King of Hell awaited.

 _The only thing that follows flirting with the Devil is darkness and death._  She watched as Aeon sprinted down the gravel.  _This is your moment to run, Cora. Or this is your moment to embrace the end._

She smirked as she slid on her boots.  _If he is death, then I will welcome it._  She grabbed her keys to her Silverado as she made her way out of her door and to her last adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know! I'd like to hear what you think.


End file.
